clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Beta 030
|born = 32 BBY''See Regulation 4, Clone Trooper Birth Date'' |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |rank = Private |unit = 501st Legion *501st Regiment |era(s) = *Clone Wars *Galactic Empire}} Beta 030 was a clone trooper that served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. He and his brothers were featured in the 501st Journal, written by a retired clone trooper.Star Wars Battlefront 2 History Early Life Beta 030 was born in 32 BBY on the planet of Kamino. He received basic training, as well as several other types of training; engineering, anti-air, heavy weaponry, sniper, and piloting and eventually graduated. He would be assigned to the 501st Legion. First Battle of Geonosis Beta 030 was deployed to the first battle of the Clone Wars, the First Battle of Geonosis.Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones The trooper was tasked with destroying as much droid opposition as possible. Beta 030 was shot several times throughout the battle by Separatist droids or Geonosian warriors, miraculously surviving throughout the battle. He managed to survive the battle. Assault on Mygeeto The trooper was once again deployed to a mission on Mygeeto in 19 BBY. Beta 030 and his regiment were tasked with capturing command post and destroy and energy collector and retrieve the crystals from the collector, after it's destruction. Jedi General Ki-Adi-Mundi was deployed to assist the 501st the mission. Beta 030 was injured in this battle, similar to the First Battle. However, his regiment managed to complete their task and Beta 030 survived the battle and managed to be assigned to their next mission. Shortly after the assault, Mundi and the Galactic Marines were deployed to win the planet back for the Republic.Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Battle over Coruscant Shortly after the assault on Mygeeto, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine was captured by the Separatists on Coruscant. The trooper piloted spaceships during the assault. However, at some point he was shot down, but managed to escape the carnage of his ship. Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi managed to rescue the Chancellor. Battle of Felucia After the fight over Coruscant, the Republic lost contact with the 182nd Legion, led by Sergeant Marrt.Sergeant Marrt was the last surviving member of his squad of the 182nd and only remaining one that has been named. It would make sense, to a degree, that Marrt has either full command or at least, a large command presence within his Legion. The 501st Regiment, including Beta 030, was deployed to the planet of Felucia, where the 182nd were last positioned. Over the time of the regiment's stay, the 501st suffered through creatures and flesh eating diseases. Luckily, however, Beta 030 managed to survive through the creatures and flesh eating diseases. Beta 030 managed to fight against six native Acklays and following that, a battalion of droids. He was most likely injured in the fight, despite their success. Jedi General Aayla Secura remained on planet, when the 501st left, and called in 327th Star Corps. Battle of Kashyyyk Once the Skirmish on Felucia, the 501st were deployed to Kashyyyk to prepare the Wookiees for the coming battle. After dealing with their fleet, the troopers landed on planet to assist and prepare the Wookiees. During the battle preparations, the 501st were forced to fight against Separatist forces. The 501st remained on planet until the first wave was wiped out, when the 41st Elite Corps, accompanied by Faie's unit and Jedi Generals Yoda, Luminara Unduli, and Quinlan Vos, took their place.Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy Battle of Utapau The 501st Legion were deployed to Utapau for a brief time, to destroy some turrets to get the 212th Attack Battalion to land. They briefly attacked General Grievous, but did not kill him. They managed to send him reeling, which Kenobi took advantage of. Beta 030 managed to survive the battle. The 501st were then called back to Coruscant. Order 66 and Operation: Knightfall BEta 030 was deployed with his regiment of the 501st, alongside Sith General Darth Vader, Commander Appo and Sergeant Fox, to the Jedi Temple, once they received Order 66. The 501st were specifically tasked with executing Operation: Knightfall, the operations of which the clones executed all the Jedi in the Jedi Temple. Their objectives were primarily kill the Jedi, alongside keeping the Jedi archives from burning and stealing a very valuable holocron. While the operation was accomplished, Beta 030 was either killed or reassigned to a new unit in the aftermath, as he no longer remained in the 501st Regiment.Beta 030 was no longer named in the Stomtrooper unit, as Operation: Knightfall is the last mission you play in the game as clone troopers. The only constant between the two is the Retired clone trooper. Appearances * Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones '' * ''Star Wars Battlefront 2 * ''Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith '' Timeline References Category:Clone troopers Category:501st Legion